


Pretty Eyes

by IzumiTaiki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, One Shot, Pitch Pearl, pitchpearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiTaiki/pseuds/IzumiTaiki
Summary: A blue-eyed 5 year old boy meets a green-eyed boy. They fell and made a promise.Basically Kid!Danny meets Kid!Phantom and they both thought the other had pretty eyes.





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again!? I hate myself so much! Also have fun reading my midnight writing! I hope you enjoy. (•w•)

A little black-haired boy was nervously waiting outside of the classroom. The boy looked to be 5 years old and had the bluest sky in his eyes. His skin was pale and porcelain like. The boy wore a white t-shirt with a moon on it, light blue shorts, and red sketchers that light up. On his back was a light baby blue backpack, that his small fists were currently clenching onto anxiously. The boy nervously bit his lip, feeling a little scared on his first day of school. Suddenly the door opened, startling him a bit as he unconsciously flinched back. The boy heard the teacher call him in and shyly walked in. His heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour and he could feel his hands clench on his straps even tighter. Hesitantly, the boy faced the crowd, shyly putting on a smile before introducing himself.

“Hi! I-I’m Danny! Danny Fenton. It’s nice to meet you!”

Danny said, mumbling the last bit quietly. His cerulean eyes darting back and forth from the faces of the classrooms. They stopped on a boy with sanguine eyes. Danny’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the boy. The boy looked a lot like him, except for some differences. His eyes were a toxic green and his hair was the color of pure snow. The boy had tanned skin, unlike his pale tone, and wore: a black hoodie with a ghost on it, white shorts, and black tennis shoes. He also has a really nice smile. The ebony heard the nice teacher ask for someone to put their hand up, in order to show him where his seat is. He was surprised when the boy he was watching raised his hand.  _ ’Phantom. That’s his name. . .’ _

Quickly Danny rushed over to his seat, taking his backpack off to put on to the back of the chair, and sat down. The black-haired boy couldn’t help but stare at the albino next to him, he had really pretty eyes. Suddenly the green-eyed boy turned his head to him, smiling as he did so. “Hi, I’m Phantom!” The sky colored eyes blinked a few times to register, that the boy was talking to him. Before softly replying back, with a small smile. “I’m Danny, nice to meet you.” Danny watched as it seemed to make Phantom’s smile even wider, making his dimples more noticeable. “It’s nice to meet you too!” 

The two boys continued chatting with each other, enjoying their time together. Danny talked about his sister and gestured about all the things of space, and Phantom talked about his favorite games and ghost stories. The two noticed that they had quite a lot of shared interests and talked a lot about it. Overall, they had quite an enjoyable time chatting with each other. It also allowed Danny to get to know the sanguine-eyed boy a little better, which made him smile a little.

As Phantom talked about the stories and ideas of ghosts, Danny couldn’t help but watch as his green eyes sparkle brighter and shine with enthusiasm. It made his green eyes seem almost as if glowing with joy and fun. His eyes were like emeralds. They looked like a gem to Danny, and he couldn’t help but stare. However, Phantom noticed that the other boy had stopped replying and paused to see what was wrong. His green eyes looking at the boy curiously when seeing him stare at him. Though, he didn’t mind it much. The albino couldn’t help but take the time to see the blue eyes up close. Danny’s eyes looked like the sky to him. They looked as though they were even bluer than the sky, maybe even prettier. They were radiating with joy and contentment swimming in the blue depths. They shined brighter than even sapphires or any other gem. The raven had this content, almost soft smile on his face, the white-haired boy noted. It was cute. 

The two boys continued to look into each other’s eyes, admiring the other. Their conversation from earlier having stopped and time seeming to past by without either noticing, until it was lunchtime. Both snapped out of whatever trance they both fell under and quickly took out their lunches. Danny’s being a crustless banana peanut butter sandwich, with grapes, apple juice, and cookies. While Phantom’s was chicken nuggets with ketchup, apple slices and juice, and pudding. Both smiled at each other, before digging into their lunches. Danny having finish first, and was currently switching from sipping his juice box and nibbling on a cookie. The ebony watching the other boy taking bites of his apple slices. Before murmuring quietly, “You have really pretty eyes.”

The statement surprised the albino, who had stopped chewing his apple slice to look at the raven. The blue-eyes boy had a dark blush on his cheeks, standing out against his pale skin and blue eyes. It made him look really pretty to Phantom. So Phantom did the only thing that a 5 year old would do. He quickly finished the apple in his mouth before replying, “Thanks! You’re really pretty, Danny.” Phantom watched as the raven’s blue eyes widen before shyly looking down at the table, a pretty red flush on his face. The white-haired boy just grinned, happy to see that the other liked him too!

Phantom stopped and thought about it for a second, the most thoughtful look on a 5 year old. Before turning back to Danny, who had looked at him in slight worry and hesitance. “Hey, Danny?” “Yeah, Phantom?” The ebony said in confusion, unsure as to what was happening. “Do you like me? Cause I really like you.” Danny blushed harder at the statement, looking at the other boy, who just looked back with as much seriousness as he could muster. “Yeah. I really really like you, Phantom.” Danny shyly replied back looking into the other's eyes. He watched as the other boy’s face broke out in a large smile, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Then why don’t we get married? If you give me a cookie, I’ll share my pudding with you?”

The blue-eyes boy froze, his face flushing so much so that the other had looked at him with concern. “Danny, are you okay?” The albino said worried that he might have broken the pretty-eyed boy. The raven nodded his head before smiling so bright, that Phantom thought it might be brighter than the sun itself. “Hmm! I’ll give you a cookie and we’ll share your pudding! That means we’re married now right?” Phantom nodded enthusiastically, a grin breaking out on his face as he answered. “Yeah! That means we’re married now!” 

The two boys smiled brightly before exchanging their desserts. Danny smiled as he shyly ate the pudding, watching as Phantom took a bite of the cookie. Before Phantom moved a hand to grab Danny’s. Danny blushes a little, before smiling and moving his fingers in between Phantom’s. The albino’s smile widening just a little more.

“I love you, Danny!”

“I love you too, Phantom. . .”

The two children smiled, unknowing that they’ll be asking each other the same question years into their future together.

  
  


_ “Will you marry me, Danny?” _

_ “We’re already married Phantom. But yes. Always. . .” _


End file.
